Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$30$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$98$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$98$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $98$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $98$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $30 \geq $98$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $98 - $30 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $68 $ $x \geq \dfrac{68}{2} = 34$ Jessica must sell at least 34 subscriptions this week.